


Gorgeous

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: FBI Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Pining Derek, Post-Season/Series 06A, Season/Series 06B, Stiles is at the FBI Academy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek's reaction to seeing Stiles in his new wardrobe for the FBI Academy





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing new stills of Stiles from 6B (more specifically [this](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/163511110543/i-just-really-need-a-fic-of-dereks-reaction-the) picture) I decided I needed a fic of Derek's reaction. I wasn't planning to write it but since I haven't seen anything yet I just had to do it myself. And then it turned into more.  
> This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are my own. It's 2 a.m. and I'm tired so I might have missed some in my read through. Please point them out if you see any and I'll fix them.

Derek smiles from his spot on the couch, listening to Stiles mutter curses to himself from his bedroom. They’d been living together for a few years, Derek offering to share an apartment while Stiles was in school to help him save money. Derek had expected constant chaos and movement, and there was sometimes, but life with Stiles had also been surprisingly quiet. Derek supposes getting away from Beacon Hills had given him the opportunity to mellow out a bit. 

Today though was one of Stiles’ chaotic days. After finishing his undergrad Stiles is finally able to enter the FBI Academy which means he had to get a whole new wardrobe. From the sounds of it, he’s still struggling with it. 

“Everything alright Stiles?” Derek calls.

There’s a pause in the movement and then a sigh before Stiles responds. “Yeah yeah fine. Perfectly fine. I’m just… struggling a bit wit this tie.”

The tie. Of course it was the tie. Stiles had been watching YouTube videos for weeks and had insisted he’d be able to do it on his own and rejected Derek’s offer to teach him. It had seemed to be going well. Derek supposes the stress of his first day at the Academy is just getting to him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

Stiles sighs again “Yeah fine. But only because I don’t want to be late.”

Derek glances over when he hears Stiles walk into the room and his breath catches in his throat. Because Stiles looks _good_. More than good. Gorgeous. That’s been a common thought for Derek over the years but _now_ in this outfit well… Derek’s pretty sure his brain has short circuited. The shirt fits him perfectly, barely hiding the muscles he’s now sporting. And the pants… Derek doesn’t even know where to begin with the pants. If they look this good from the front he can only imagine what they must look like from the back. 

Derek doesn’t realize he’s been staring until fingers are snapping in front of his face and Stiles voice comes from close by “Uhhh… Derek? You with me?”

Derek snaps out of his gaze, closing his mouth he doesn’t even remember opening, and bringing his eyes up to Stile’s face. Which also may have been a mistake because his face is cheeks are slightly flushed and his hair… Derek shakes himself. Not the time. “Yeah sorry. Here let me…”

Derek stands up so that he’s directly in front of Stiles and gets to work on fixing his tie. He can feel Stiles’ eyes on him the entire time but chooses to ignore him for now, focusing on his task instead. Once he’s finished he stands back to admire his work. 

“It looks good. _You_ look good.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, voice sounding hesitant. “Because you were staring and I wasn’t sure if it was because I looked bad or…”

Derek feels his cheeks heat up “Umm… no that wasn’t. It wasn’t because I think you look bad. Quite the opposite actually. You look gorg… great. You look great Stiles.”

Derek catches himself before he lets the gorgeous slip out but from the way Stiles’ eyes widen he doesn’t think he succeeded. Stiles shock is quickly replaced by a smirk as he steps closer to Derek. “You think I look gorgeous?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Derek mutters, refusing to meet Stiles eyes.

“No. But you started too, didn’t you?”

Derek looks up, intent on telling Stiles to shut up and let it go, but then he meets his eyes. While Stiles might be teasing him, Derek can also see the hope there, making Derek feel bold. “I always think you look gorgeous. But you look especially good in this outfit.”

“You’re not just messing with?” Stiles asks, needing to be sure.

Derek shakes his head, barely restraining from rolling his eyes. “Of course not.”

“And if I were to kiss you now you wouldn’t punch me in the face?”

“No.” Derek smiles, stepping closer to the other man. “I’d kiss you back.”

Stiles surges forward, taking Derek’s face in his hands, and kisses him firmly. Derek places a hand on the back of his neck, careful not to mess up Stiles’ hair, and pulls him closer deepening in the kiss. When Stiles playfully nips on Derek’s bottom lip he groans, wanting nothing more than to push Stiles down onto the couch and mark up his pale skin. But he knows he can’t. Stiles has to leave soon and he needs to be somewhat presentable on his first day. Derek still allows himself to lick inside Stiles’ mouth, enjoying the feeling when their tongues finally meet. 

Stiles pulls back shortly after, his face flushed and pupils blown. He rests his forehead against Derek’s, trying to get his breathing under control. “I need to go or I’ll be late.”

“I know.” Derek kisses Stiles one more time before pulling back so he can examine Stiles. He smooths down Stiles’ shirt and straightening his tie, before stepping back with a smile. “Perfect.”

Stiles soft smile turns into a frown when he looks down at his watch and sees what time it is. “Shit! I really have to go!” He grabs his bag and his keys, kissing Derek quickly on his way towards the door “We’re talking about this when I get back! I expect dinner, cuddling, and some heavy making out when I get back!” 

Then he’s gone, leaving Derek alone to smile fondly after him. Having to let Stiles walk away after seeing just how good those pants make Stiles' ass look is one the hardest things Derek's ever had to do. 

Stiles must know because Derek can hear his laughter in the hallway by the elevators. "If you're a good boy I might let you peel them off me sometime."

Derek growls, barely stopping himself from going after Stiles.

When Stiles gets home that night Derek has dinner waiting for him. They eat and Stiles tells Derek all about his first day at the Academy. After a while Stiles falls silent, looking down at his food like it holds the answer he’s looking for. When he speaks, his voice is hesitant. “I know we kissed earlier. But are we dating now?”

“If you want to be, yes.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I mean _obviously_ I want us to be boyfriends. I’ve liked you for years. But what do _you_ want Derek?”

Derek takes Stiles’ hand where it’s resting the table and smiles over at him. “I like you too Stiles. And I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Great.” Stiles smiles brightly, before turning his attention back to his meal, allowing them to eat the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. 

Once they’re done and Stiles has changed into more comfortable clothes he pulls Derek into his bedroom, ordering him to get under the covers. Derek raises an eyebrow but does as he’s told. Once he’s settled Stiles wraps an around him, settling his head on Derek’s chest, a content sigh leaving his lips. “I know I said I wanted heaving making out, but that might have to wait until tomorrow. This might be all I’m up for.”

Derek runs a hand along Stiles’ arm, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. “This is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed  
> My [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
